My Locket
by Angel Hotaru
Summary: This is the sequel to 'The Locket" andI hope everyone likes it. Thanx everyone who reviewed it and 'Control.' Please R&R!


Title: My Locket  
author: Angel Hotaru  
rating: G or PG  
e-mail: angelfish3@hotmail.com  
  
  
Hello! Here's the sequel to 'the Locket,' and I hope   
everyone enjoys it. I would like to thank all the people who   
revieved 'the Locket' and betcie for her support and help on my website.   
If you want to check it out it has some stories that arent posted   
anywhere else. http://www.angelfire.com/va2/smandstuff . Please   
don't even try to view it in netscape, all you'll see is html.  
disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters   
in it, I'm just borrowing them to write a story, which I make no   
money off of, so why sue? ...he he...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Serena woke up the next day, a saturday, with warm   
sunshine streaming in through her window onto her face. She  
groaned and looked over at her clock. 10:52.   
"well" she grumbled. "Ten hours of good sleep. Yeah,  
right."  
Slowly she got up and pulled on a pink summer dress and  
white sandals. While she was doing this she thought about last  
night. Why had Darien been so nice? Serena groaned again. Why   
had she given him the locket?  
The more she thought about last night, the more she   
realized that she wasn't mad anymore, and it only hurt a little.  
Tuxedo Mask must have had his reasons for acting like that! She  
smiled. he must have. Now to get that locket back...  
  
~*~  
  
Serena Dashed into the arcade with a happy smile on her face. And  
Darien noticed.  
'i wonder if she's happy that the locket's gone, or   
that she realized I didn't mean what I said,' he wondered.  
Serena looked around the room, the upon spotting him,   
she rushed over to Darien, and sat beside him at the counter.  
Andrew walked over.  
"hey, Serena," he said, looking from her to Darien an   
slight confusion. "what do you want?"  
She smilied up at him as Darien watched (a bit   
jealously) out of the corner of his eye.  
"Um..I think...A coke, if you don't mind." She awnsered.  
"Sure' he said and quckly filled a glass, placing it in  
front of her.  
As he walked away Serena turned to Darien. "Um, Darien?"  
He turned towards her. "Yeah?" he asked nicely.  
Serena looked up into his aqua blue eyes, and almost   
forgot what she was about to say. She cleared her throught and   
looked away. "I was acting kind of odd last night, and I really   
wasn't thinking straight, and so I was wondering if..." She   
trailed off.  
"You could have your locket back?" Darien finished for her.  
Serena smiled a dazzeling smaile at him and nodded.  
'Never thought she would smile at me like that' he mused.   
Nevertheless he smiled back warmly and pulled his bookbag onto the counter   
(he's gotta have on for college, right? Well it's *MY* fic). "Sure"  
Serena stared at the bag. "you brought your school stuff to the arcade?"  
"I was planning to study while Andrew finished up his shift"   
he said and shrugged.  
"you really are odd," she mumbled.  
Darien smiled then pulled out a box and handed it to her.  
Serena opened it and pulled out the locket, smiled,   
and slipped it into her pocket. She then, surprizing them both, threw her   
arms around him. For a moment all Darien could do was stay   
frozen, but then he wrapped his arms around her. all he could think about was  
all the times he had wanted to do this to Sailor Moon-and Serena.   
All the times he had wanted to kiss her.  
Slowly he turned he face towards hers, and as if the were magnets,   
she turned hers towards his. It was all too much. Thier   
lips met and for what seemed like an icediby long time, but was only   
a few stormy seconds, they broke apart.  
They stared at each other for a moment, then Serena walked   
slowly out the door.  
For a minute Darien contemplated his choices, then choose.   
He ran out the door and quicklty caught up to Serena. He grasped   
her arm, and she gasped.  
Darien didn't wait to hear her give excuses. "I didn't   
mean what I said." He whispered.  
Serena looked at him, confused.  
"I'm not your enemy, I never could be. i just need the crystals to  
find out my past."  
Serena gasped again. "D-Darien? You're..."  
He nodded.  
She threw herself into his arms. "I'm sorry for not   
trusting you," she said softly.  
"Don't be" he said, as bent his head down to give her   
another kiss, their arms still aroud each other.  
  
***  
  
Finally! done! I'm not really on for writing long stories, huh?   
Well e-mail me and tell me what you think. -Angel H  



End file.
